A Forgotten Memory
by sweet.bravery
Summary: Just a silly little thing based on a throw-away line from the ABC Family movie "Pizza My Heart" involving a football and a broken nose. Gina's forced to accompany her sister to the park where a seemingly peaceful afternoon turns ugly as the Prestolani and Montebello children go head-to-head.


**A Forgotten Moment**

_Disclaimer: I am a poor college kid. I own nothing._

* * *

Ten year-old Gina Prestolani could think of a million things she'd rather be doing than be forced to tag along with her sister and her sister's friends to the park. And it wasn't even to do something fun like play Frisbee or to have a picnic, as her family sometimes did. No, this was just so they could watch a group of sweaty neighborhood boys throw around a football and insult each other. Ugh.

When Annette's friends had shown up at the restaurant, Gina had been glad there was finally something to distract her sister, who was acting strangely overbearing lately. Mrs. Prestolani had dismissed it as "just hormones", but Gina still wasn't too thrilled with the mood swings Annette was experiencing on an almost daily basis.

Their mother, however, saw this afternoon as the perfect opportunity to force her daughters to spend some "quality time" together. And just like that, Gina had been pushed out of the kitchen and onto the sidewalk where she had to practically sprint to keep up with her sister's long strides.

When they got to the park, Annette and the others had immediately taken up a position near the players and had proceeded to flirt and preen. Gina, however, spotted a shady spot not too far away and grabbed her book from where it sat on the ground next to her.

"I'm gonna go sit over there and read."

Annette waved her off half-heartedly and Gina walked calmly to her new spot. Maybe today's trip to the park wouldn't be such a bad thing after all.

* * *

For the next half-hour, Gina busied herself in reading the latest adventures of Nancy Drew, losing herself in a world far away from Verona, New Jersey. The peacefulness was short-lived, though, and soon a new shadow loomed over her, dripping sweat onto the grass.

"Well, well, well… if it isn't the littlest Presto-loser."

It was Nicky Montebello: the oldest son of her father's sworn rival. Gina had been warned by her mother time and time again to stay away from the Montebello boys, but the sarcastic side of her couldn't resist.

"Better than being a Monte-bozo." She shot back, instantly cursing herself as she saw Nicky's face turn sour. _What have I gotten myself into?_

"Oh, you've got a mouth on you, huh?" Nicky bent over, plucking her book from her hands and flinging it to the ground. "Let's hand you the ball then, see how _you_ do."

_Where was Annette, or even Carlo for Pete's sake?_

"Leave her alone, Nicky."

Gina raised her head and looked at her defender. She recognized him as Joe Montebello, Nicky's little brother. He was two years older than she was, but the two of them were in the same Sunday School class. At least, they _had_ been- until Gina's father had insisted his girls be separated from "those evil boys", as he put it.

"I don't need your help." She spat at Joe, before turning to Nicky. "Give me that ball."

"Gina, what are you doing?" Annette called, concern lacing her usually casual tone.

"Give me the ball." She repeated, staring straight into Nicky's confused eyes. Clearly, he hadn't been expecting his victim to be so… tough. Reluctantly, he handed it over and stood back.

"You don't have to do this." Joe told her, reaching to take the ball away.

"No, stop it!"

"I'm trying to help you!"

She prepared for her throw, taking an almost perfect stance. "Don't!" She wrenched her arm away from his grasp, then moved it forward.

_CRACK!_

The ball dropped to the ground, forgotten, as everyone on the field rushed over to Joe- now lying in a heap and writhing in pain.

* * *

"Gina, what were you thinking? Someone could have been hurt!"

"Someone _was_ hurt, ma."

"Yeah," her father chimed in, "a Montebello. No shame there."

"Lou!" He winked at his wife and turned to go, narrowly avoiding the snap of the dishtowel. But before he walked out the door, he stopped and whispered to his youngest: "For the record, I ain't even mad." Gina giggled, but was silenced by her mother. She sighed heavily, sliding off her stool and heading for the side door. "I know, I know. I'll go apologize."

* * *

_A/N __This one-shot is based on the movie "Pizza My Heart", which is a cute modern adaptation of Romeo and Juliet. I watched it on Netflix this weekend and thought it was adorable. If you ever have some time to kill, I highly suggest you watch it. __**Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
